O Deus Nórdico
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: No set, o ator Adam Croasdell se apresenta aos protagonistas do show e fica encantado com Jensen Ackles. Talvez encantado demais aos olhos de Jared Padalecki. PadAckles.


**O Deus Nórdico**

**ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Challenge Março/2010, Cenas de Ciúme, Actor's Fic, Slash M/M, PadAckles

Advertências: Spoilers da 5ª Temporada

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: No set, o ator Adam Croasdell se apresenta aos protagonistas do show e fica encantado com Jensen Ackles. Talvez encantado demais aos olhos de Jared Padalecki.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Avisos:

Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.

Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

**O Deus Nórdico**

**(Ou como um novo ator arrumou confusão com Padalecki)**

**ShiryuForever94**

Adam Croasdell. Ator britânico nascido no Zimbabwe. O sotaque era bonito, as maneiras polidas e educadíssimas. Tinha um sorriso cativante e era bem forte. Não muito alto, afinal de contas achar alguém alto além dos dois protagonistas de Supernatural parecia quase impossível.

- "Muito prazer, Jensen Ackles." Jensen estendeu a mão com um sorriso profissional nos lábios. Atrás dele, Jared Padalecki.

- "Eu sei." Adam sorriu de jeito encantado. – "Você tem alguns bons fãs no meu país. Há garotas com seu rosto estampado em camisetas. Não tem como eu não conhecê-lo. E você é Jared Padalecki, um dos homens mais altos que vou ver na vida!" Croasdell estendeu a mão e sentiu a firmeza do aperto do intérprete de Sam.

- "Bem, eu não vou dizer que assisti a algum trabalho seu, não tenho tido tempo com tantas gravações. Mas li algo sobre uma interpretação de Romeu no clássico de Shakespeare. Atores de teatro para a televisão é um caminho bem tradicional na Inglaterra." Ackles respondeu com o ego feliz pelas informações dadas pelo mais novo integrante do cast.

- "Espero que não tenha lido TODAS as críticas a meu respeito." Adam respondeu com um sorriso cativante, observando sem conseguir desviar o olhar como aquele tal Ackles era bonito. Tinha certeza que era o homem mais bonito que já vira em toda sua vida.

- "Bem, na verdade, eu li algumas sim. Gosto de saber com quem vou trabalhar, não é muito agradável ficar repetindo cenas e mais cenas." Jensen tinha o olhar firme. Sabia que iria intimidar o outro, mas no fundo, era bem essa sua intenção.

- "Hunf." Jared bufou sentindo-se excluído da conversa e, ainda sentiu a crítica bem no fundo. Era quem mais estragava cenas naquele seriado, não por não saber as falas ou algo assim, mas por conta de seus ataques de riso. E, Jensen não costumava reclamar!

- "Hum, Jay, não é com você, claro que você sabe." Jensen olhou de lado para o amigo e sorriu calmamente.

- "Não se preocupe Senhor One Take Ackles." O ator britânico observou o arquear de sobrancelha do ator de Dallas. – "Também li a seu respeito. Não erra, é dedicado e, foi modelo profissional, o que aliás lhe deveria cair muito bem." E o olhar que Adam deu para o corpo de Jensen foi bem interessado.

Talvez interessado demais.

- "Você é casado?" Jared Padalecki aduziu de uma vez, o olhar fuzilante.

Adam respondeu, ou melhor, não respondeu, com um sorriso enviesado e um olhar fumegante, observando a face simplesmente embriagadora de Jensen. – "Podemos estudar juntos as cenas que tivermos para não termos nenhum tipo de constrangimento. Levo muito a sério o meu trabalho, como vai ter a oportunidade de descobrir e, se quiser, podemos almoçar juntos e trocar idéias."

Jared arregalou os olhos. O que era aquilo? O sujeito mal chegara e estava chamando Jensen para almoçar? Mas quanta cara de pau!

- "Ele já tem compromisso." Jared emendou com o tom mais distante que conseguiu.

- "Compromisso?" Jensen olhou para Padalecki com ar meio perdido. Tinha percebido a intensidade do olhar de Croasdell. E gostara da atenção extra, apenas que talvez tivesse sido um pouco óbvio demais.

- "Espero que goste de trabalhar conosco. Eu e Jensen estamos juntos há cinco anos. Tem sido um ótimo relacionamento. Espero que possa aproveitar de nossa companhia e, quando ele precisar de outra companhia para o almoço além de mim, pode saber que será incluído." Jared passou o braço possessivamente sobre os ombros de Jensen. Sentira-se ameaçado e a sensação o deixara zangado.

- "Uh, Jay... O que está fazendo?" Jensen observava Padalecki com ar cheio de dúvida. O que era aquilo? Delimitação de território ou o que?

- "Não se preocupe, Jared, er, posso te chamar de Jared? Eu sou bem profissional, apenas estou fascinado por seu co-protagonista, o que é bem previsível dada a presença marcante e o sorriso dele, não acha?" O tom de voz de Adam era elegante, morno e seu sotaque só fazia tudo soar mais solene. – "Além disso podemos ter muito em comum, ele até leu algumas críticas a meu respeito. Eu duvido que você tenha feito isso, ou seja, ele é um tanto preocupado e dedicado, estou errado?

- "Cara..." Jared apertou os ombros de Jensen vendo tudo ficar vermelho à sua frente. Estava ouvindo aquilo? E ainda não tinha quebrado aquele bibelô britânico em duzentos pedaços?

- "Por que não almoça conosco?" Misha Collins e Mark Pellegrino apareceram por ali avisados por um dos ajudantes do set. Havia tanta eletricidade no ar que era perceptível facilmente.

- "O anjo e o demônio?" Croasdell riu, observando o olhar de "Castiel" para Jared e Jensen. – "Acho que talvez seja mais prudente eu almoçar com um anjo e um demônio. Será um prazer."

- "Por que vocês não vêm conosco?" Mark Pellegrino observava Jared e Jensen que estavam se encarando num festival de expressões faciais e olhares que já estava deixando-o tonto. – "Deus vocês poderiam usar a boca para conversar, como todo mundo que é normal."

- "Hein?" Jensen se deu conta de que estava tão acostumado a não precisar de palavras que esquecia que isso era apenas com Jared.

- "Mark, você já está conosco há mais tempo, sabe como é." Jared ainda estava tenso, mas menos nervoso, ao que parecia.

- "Por que acha que eu e Misha viemos correndo? Porque sabemos exatamente como as coisas são e vamos explicar alguns desses detalhes para nosso novo participante, não é Adam?" Mark Pelegrino tinha um belo sorriso.

- "Bem, o convite fica para outra hora, hoje realmente tenho compromisso." Jensen sorriu novamente e olhou para Jared, de um jeito que não deixava dúvidas. Estava dizendo que era somente ele, Jay, quem importava.

- "Até mais tarde então." O ator britânico que iria incorporar Baldur suspirou. Era mesmo incrível. Eles realmente falavam sem palavras. E estava curioso por saber como eram as coisas por ali.

- "Eu vou adorar matar um Deus Nórdico." Foi o comentário de Jared quando todos se retiraram.

- "E eu vou adorar te acalmar." Jensen sorriu de leve observando o restante da "crew" no set.

- "Eu estou calmo." Jared respondeu já tendo idéia dos métodos que Jensen iria utilizar.

- "Então não precisamos ir ao meu trailer para um pouco de meditação?" Jensen tinha um brilho especial no olhar.

- "Pensando bem, acho que estou nervoso..."

- "No meu trailer, agora..." Jensen falou com voz decidida e riu. Ele sempre falava daquele jeito...

- "Nem precisa falar duas vezes."


End file.
